Loved
by Nightmake
Summary: The first thing Ryoma noticed when he woke was the he was encased in a pair of warm, strong arms, He blinked, mind still groggy from sleep, but events of what happened yesterday rushed into his head. Kunimistu, Fuji, the locker room and Atobe
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Why? I thought he loved me. Guess I was wrong. Guess they're right in saying nothing lasts forever ,huh?

I always thought sky was much more blue when you were here,

The times that we used to talk, about the life we had …together.

To find you was a dream come true…

But now I think it was a mistake.

When you left, my world came crashing down.

Why did you leave

Why did you break my heart

But why do I still love you?


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Hey guys sorry if the characers seem a bit OOC' is my first fic so…yeah. Aaaanyway I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, this fic is based off YaoiIsLove's Revenge is Sweet. You should check it out!Oh warning, this is yaoi(boys love boys) and I might change the rating to M. But that's probably a long time coming.

This Fanfic Is Dedicated To YoaiIsLove, your story gave me inspiration.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi, but damn I wish I owned it!

Any way, it's on with the show!

Chapter 1

Echizen Ryoma,17 years old,tennis prodigy,son of Echizen Najirou aka Samurai Najirou

This… is my story…

_4 years ago…_

Ryoma POV

I slammed the ball into the wall with more force than necessary, this was the 50th ball that had dented the wall, no matter how hard I hit,the rain had soaked through my shirt yet the image was burned into my eyes…

Flash Back…

"Aaah!"

I blushed as I walked past the clubroom, "_Jeez,someone sure is horny, today."_

"Aaaah, K…Kuni…ah! More !Kunimitsu!

I froze, eyes were as round as saucers, "_Kunimitsu..God, please let this please be someone else, please no…"_even as I inched closer to the door to see if it was _him_

I knew there was only one person called Kunimitsu coming to Seigaku at the moment but I still refused to believe that it was him,

What I saw hurt me so deep I…I just ran, in there that person who, Tezuka Kunimistu, my buchou, my lover, had his arms around was not me, but _him._

_Fuji Shusuke._

Flash Back End…

Finally having lost his energy he dropped his racquet as he knelt on the ground. "Why? why? why this all happening to me?" he repeated over and over again as he knelt there as the rain tried to wash away his sorrows ,as the tears slid down his face.

Keigo POV

I stood there silently as I watched him dent the wall over again then suddenly he knelt and broke down, he'd used up all his energy. His shoulders were shaking, he was crying…he started letting out little pitiful sobs…I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to run over there and wrap him in my arms and make sure that nothing ever hurt him again. Nothing…

But I took steady strides over to the broken boy and slid my arms around his shoulders. We sat there for what felt like hours until his crying stopped.

"Tell Ore-sama what happened"I commanded.

"Urusai, Baka Monkey King" he mumbled

I gave a small chuckle then turned him around, I caught his chin with my index and thumb and made him look at me."I'm serious Echizen. What the hell happened?"

Atobe's expression was unusually serious, for Ryoma this was a change from the usually arrogant boy.

For once he'd left out the 'Ore-sama and as I looked into Atobe's serious grey eyes and saw hidden worry there, it was hidden but still, it was genuine worry, for some reason this made me feel a _little_ happier. I didn't reply, just leaned into him, my face in the crook of his neck as I slowly took in his scent, a cool yet unique smell that was Atobe. Strangely I felt myself relax and as I lay there I realized I felt _safe._

I was worried but tried to hide it, my eyes widened as he leaned into me and rested his head on my shoulder, I slowly wrapped my arms around him and got up bringing him with me. I let him lean his slender yet slightly muscular body on me as I walked him to my car, glad that I had decided to drive myself today. Usually there'd be a chauffeur but last week he'd fallen seriously ill so was on leave. It would be a hassle to hire a part-time so I took the car. I opened the back door and gently placed him inside then headed for my mansion.

Atobe lifted me into the car; I vaguely wondered where his chauffeur was. He started the car and I guessed we were headed to his mansion.

I'd fallen asleep on the way there and was woken slightly when I felt myself being gently lifted out the car and carried then blacked out again.

I could feel him stirring as I lifted him out and carried him to the door (_Bridal Style_ hehe) looking down at him I saw he'd fallen asleep again."_Probably tired from all that crying,_"

This time when I woke again I noticed I was wearing a set of light blue pajamas and was in a large room with a large window to the right of me and a door to my left, outside it was dark which meant that it was night-time" _Shit! Mom and Dad don't know where I am. _" ."You can relax; I've already informed your parents that you're with me if that's what you're worried about." Sounded a cool voice. I looked around and the bedroom and saw Atobe at the door, smirking and holding a _tray_ of _food._ "_The world must be ending" _He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking at me."How are you? Feeling hungry?" he asked as he placed the tray on my knees."How come _you're _serving _me _dinner Oh Great Atobe-_sama_?"I questioned as I took hold of the tray. On it was a bowl of rice, some vegetables and meat, Japanese style."_How'd he know I preferred Japanese food?_"."Since it's a few days left till Christmas we've given the staff a weeks holiday, and if you're wondering who cooked the food it was by me." "Hey, you've lost your ore-sama, and wait, _you_ know how to _cook?"_Ryoma asked in bewilderment.

"My parents were away on a business trips a lot and sometimes the servants need breaks to so of course, how could ore-sama not know how to cook and it's safe to eat, ore-sama isn't dumb, I wouldn't poison the food"The older boy indignantly replied as Ryoma hesitantly looked down at the tray and slowly dug in."It's … good" Ryoma mumble grudgingly while Atobe just smirked.

After Ryoma finished, Atobe put the tray on a table beside the bed then resumed his place beside the bed and looked at Ryoma."Now have you decided to tell me what happened?"Atobe's eyes had gone serious again and fixed him with a look that said 'either-tell-me-what-happened-or-I'll-force-you-to'. Ryoma just looked away, his face pained."You leave me no choice brat." and suddenly Ryoma was lying on his back, he felt another body press him to the bed, his wrists wear caught in an a firm yet gentle hold besides his head and looking up into a pair of silver eyes that were _very _close to his face."You are going to tell me what the hell is wrong, what happened and why you were murdering yourself with a tennis ball or else."Atobe hissed. Ryoma could feel the heat against his lips as Atobe demanded to know what was wrong, he blushed at their close proximity. Atobe moved his head a little then whispered into the younger boy's ear, "Ryoma, "Ryoma's eyes widened at being addressed his first name by Monkey King of all people, strangely enough he liked it coming from those lips that were so close to his neck, "we can do this the hard way or the easy way, make your pick, I've got all the time in the world and I'm quite comfortable here. "and started pressing feather light kisses down the boy's pale, slender neck. Ryoma stared up at the ceiling," I found out my boyfriend of 4 years has been having an affair with one of my closest friends." there, he'd said it, hopefully Monkey King would let him go now. Atobe stilled, _"Tezuka have an affair? With who?I thought he and the brat were pretty tight."_ he wondered."You're not telling me every thing" he said as he unbuttoned the pajama top with his teeth."I heard strange noises coming from the club room today then I heard them say Kunimitsu and decided to see if it really was him but, I really didn't want it to be him, then…then..." by now Atobe had stopped his ministrations and was just lying on Ryoma listening quietly."I…I saw Kunimitsu fucking Fuji in the locker rooms. "by this time Ryoma was struggling to not start crying but his voice broke off as he struggle to hold back a sob. Atobe didn't say anything, just gathered him into his arms and held him close as sobs wracked his body. They just stayed like that as the night wore on.

-  
Please stayed tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Yahoo!Chaaaaaaaapttttterrrrrr 33333333333! Thanx for all reviews!**Ah Please reread chapter 2 as there were some minor problems!Details in A/N:**

This Chapter is dedicated to Akkiko who wrote 'Freefall' for PoT

Chapter 3

Keigo's POV

"_Why is that damned brat taking so long? It's already been 30 minutes!" _Keigo thought, a tick starting to form on his head, he'd resorted to pacing around the gate after 20 minutes._ "Aaah! I'll just go look for that brat!_" he thought and headed towards the clubroom where he thought Ryoma would be. Suddenly he heard a noise,"-SAID DON'T-!"

"_That was Ryoma's voice!"_he thought and quickly sprinted to the clubroom and slammed the door open…

Normal POV

Tezuka held Ryoma by his wrists and had forced a passionate kiss on the younger boy whilst it was evident that the latter didn't like it at all and was struggling to get free. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKER!" Atobe yelled as he pulled Tezuka off Ryoma and punched the former, sending his glasses flying."KEIGO! STOP IT!" yelled a stunned Ryoma and held on to his arms to stop him from going for another hit.

"Kunimitsu!" yelled a new voice and Ryoma turned to see all the Regulars and Yuuko-sensei standing in the doorway while Fuji raced to Tezuka's side.

The Regulars had been in time to see Atobe pull Tezuka away and punch him, and Ryoma try to keep the Hyotei tennis captain from murdering their captain.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" yelled Fuji, angry eyes open and trained on Atobe."TRYING TO STOP THAT BASTARD FROM MOLESTING HIS KOUHAI!"Atobe yelled back, glaring daggers at Fuji meeting his anger with his own. "What are you talking about Atobe! Buchou and Echizen are-"Momoshirou said but was cut off by Ryoma. "I just broke up with him a while before you arrived so Keigo is technically correct." Ryoma said as he glared at Tezuka with eyes like glaciers, not the usual eyes full of love. All Regulars excluding Fuji who was looking ant Tezuka gaped at Ryoma. "B…But Echizen"said a worried Oishi,"Why'd you break up?!" exclaimed a shocked Eiji looking at Ryoma, then Tezuka and Fuji, Atobe and finally back to Ryoma again. "Ask those two over there." Ryoma said as he pointed to Tezuka and Fuji who still had his eyes open but was now examining Tezuka's bloody nose. He then faced the rest of the Regulars and Yuuko-sensei "Thank you for everything " bowing. "Ryoma, Ryoma Plea-" Tezuka pleaded from the floor. Ryoma turned to him "Buchou , Fuji thank for everything and I'm sorry Keigo hit you but, you really deserved it. " he bowed then dragging Keigo with him(who was still in a glaring match with Fuji) headed for the door. He turned around one final time, a small, sad, smile on his lips" Sayonara minna."then was gone.

Ryoma's POV  
Ryoma sat there staring out the car window as they left his house after picking up his belongings and let his thoughts wonder. He'd been hurt that Kunimitsu had kept the fact that he was attracted to Fuji a secret and not talking to him about it. He'd been stunned when Kunimitsu had begged him to stay and pleaded for forgiveness and he'd been even more stunned when Kunimitsu had forced himself on him , btuh he'd been downright shocked when Keigo had punched 'd never thought of Atobe Keigo as a violent person, sure he was be a spoilt(not so much now but _still_), stuck up and arrogant narcissist but he'd never seen the heir of Atobe Co. physically _hit _someone.

Keigo's POV  
I looked at my right hand, the hand that had punched that bastard, then to Ryoma. I wasn't ever prone to violence before except for the time in elementary school when Grandfather had made me learn martial arts for self defense, I had acquired my black belt in my 2nd year of middle school and since then hadn't even _touched _my gi that was right at the back of my wardrobe cupboard. I never really liked violence but I'd lost myself when I saw what Tezuka had been doing to Ryoma.

Ryoma's POV

I could feel Keigo staring at me from across the seat and looked up at him. I got up to sit beside him and lay my head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around my shoulders "Arigatou Kei" I said quietly and gave him a light kiss on the side of his neck and nuzzled it.

Keigo's POV  
I lifted an elegantly shaped brow as he lay his head on my shoulder but nevertheless wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer to me and was surprise at the light feel of lips as they ghosted a kiss to my neck and Ryoma nuzzled it. I gave a tired sigh and we just sat like that all the way back to my mansion.

Normal POV  
The rest of the week passed by quickly for Keigo and Ryoma, Ryoma had enjoyed and spent his last few days in Japan with Keigo and the Hyotei Regulars. After the initial shock of learning what had transpired between their captains and Ryoma, Gakuto had dubbed the incident 'The Buchou ,the Brat and that Tezuka' for reasons unknown. The team had surprisingly easily accepted the former Seigaku Ace as their own brethren, Shishido still called him the 'Oni' because of him trying to shave Atobe's hair a few years back while but treated him like a kid brother whilst his boyfriend and doubles partner Ootori called him 'Ryoma-kun' and kept inviting him to have lunch with him and Shishido. Oshitari would talk with Ryoma and sometimes give him advice and Jirou had taken a liking to use Ryoma as a teddy bear for his naps, Gakuto and Ryoma would pull pranks on Atobe and Kabaji liked carrying his things which Ryoma found a bit awkward at first but gradually got used to it. He still talked to the Regulars and Yuuko-sensei via internet with exception of Fuji and Tezuka, the latter constantly sending e-mails to him which Ryoma deleted without even blinking. He liked his new 'family' but the end of the week was drawing closer and soon it was time to go…

Normal POV

The Seigaku and Hyotei Regulars, Yuuko and Ryuuzaki -senseis, except for Tezuka and Fuji whilst Nanijirou and his wife had already left for America the day before were gathered in the air port lobby saying good byes to their freshman with Momo and Shishido fighting over whose school's freshman he was. The flight announcements were being broadcasted and the call for the passengers for the 7:00 flight were being called so after another round of good byes the Seigaku Regulars and two senseis had to leave or be late for classes, the Hyotei Regulars went ahead of Atobe whilst he walked Ryoma to the flight terminal.

Ryoma and Keigo stood facing each other by the flight terminals."So you got everything?"Keigo asked. Ryoma made a noise and pulled his cap down. Keigo just chuckled and ruffled his hair. Even though Ryoma had somewhat grown taller he still only came up to his chin."Hey! Hands off Monkey King" grumbled Ryoma as he glared at Keigo,though Keigo could see his cheeks were slightly tinted red. Damn, the boy was just too adorable. Ryoma turned around, back facing him as he headed towards the terminal then suddenly stooped and looked at the older boy." What, too awed by me to leave?" Keigo joked. Ryoma walked towards him, a heavy blush adorning his cheeks." Urusai Monkey King!" When he got in front of the older boy, he wrapped his arms around his neck." Monke…Keigo, this is just a thank you so don't get the wrong idea or anything okay." And pressed his lips to Keigo's. It was meant to be a quick peck but as soon as their lips touched, it felt…right. Ryoma's lips were soft and smooth, Keigo's tongue asked for entrance and Ryoma eagerly allowed it and gasped at the feeling. Ryoma bit on Keigo's bottom lip while Keigo wrapped his strong arms around Ryoma's slender form, letting his tongue explore the younger boy's cavern. Though as much as Keigo liked it, he decided to end it, but with difficulty as he was fascinated by the feline boy's mouth. They broke apart slowly and looked at each other Keigo had his hands on Ryoma's waist and put his forehead on Ryoma's, He could still see so much pain and sadness in those lovely golden eyes and he'd never admit it, but it hurt him to see someone so confident and cocky in so much pain."Ryoma, if you want to thank me then smile."Keigo pecked his forehead then let go and stepped back."You're going to miss your flight if you dawdle here any longer, Brat" Ryoma made an indignant sound, looking down as he walked towards the terminal. Keigo mentally slapped himself at having said such a cheesy line. He glanced at Ryoma, his eyes widened and he nearly dropped to the floor in surprise, he'd said those words as a jest to lessen the sadness in the boy's eyes but he hadn't expected him to actually _do _it. Ryoma stood there for a a few moments half facing him, teeth bared in the most awkward smile he'd ever seen, but it took his breath away from him and short circuited his brain because…it was a smile for _him_. Yet in those few moments, three things passed through his head.

"_He's trying to put me at ease, he's actually really thankful though won't admit it"_ and lastly, _"Shit, he's too damned adorable."_

He quickly shook himself out and returned a smile as he waved. After Ryoma had gone through the terminal and boarded, Keigo silently mouthed three words, smiled a sad smile in his direction then left, neither person knowing when they'd see each other again.

-

Hah! Thank God! Still very embarrassed at putting up the wrong doc…Anyway please review and thanks for reading!

~Fon~


	4. Chapter 4

Heya people! Chapter 4 is up! Again thanks for all the reviews! You are all really encouraging me to write! I have to admit though that I have made quite a few mistakes when uploading eg. Putting up wrong doc(the 1st was a draft), putting up a chapter twice etc. It was actually quite embarrassing but after a rocky start, I've finally got it! So Thank you for everything so far everyone!

NB: Important message at the end of this chapter!

Chapter 4

Keigo's POV  
"It's been 5 years" whispered a handsome sliver haired man of 23, he had icy blue eyes and a mole under his right eye, he was wearing an expensive looking navy blue suit and looking out his office window in Atobe Co. In the four years after he'd finished school, he'd become an international pro tennis player and worked his way up the economic ladder, though it wasn't hard after all he _was _Atobe Keigo. He was still a bit young to take over the family business, though had his own share in the corporation and was on the board committee but he was usually participating in tennis tournaments. Ryoma had also become a pro tennis player after he'd left Japan but hey hadn't seen each other since that day. Even though it had been 5 years the feline boy had managed to occupy the young heir's thoughts every now and again, usually when that happened he'd bury himself in office work or find some to play tennis with him(they had tobe worthy of course).Today he hadn't been able to do _anything_ without having the brat pop into his head, it was extremely frustrating, you'd think after 5 years he'd at least forget that brat but _no _that brat just _had _to remain glued in his head. Just then his office phone rang, "This is Atobe". "KEEIIIGGGGOOOOO!!!!!! Ohayooooo!" Said man winced and held the phone away from his ear ''What is it Bakaneko?!" he asked with a tired sigh "Nya, you're so cold Keigo! Anyway Kobayashi-dono wants to schedule a day for the meeting on Project XX so I planned it for next week Wednesday 10:00 in the East Wing."  
"Aan that is fine."  
''I've also kept Wednesday afternoon free from 13:00"  
"Eh? Why?"  
"Hoi hoi !You don't know nya!? Ochibi is coming back for a visit nya!" screamed Kikumaru Eiji at the top of his voice, making people in the office stare at Atobe's secretary.  
Keigo faced palmed, why did he have to be cursed with this _overly_ happy, _much too hyper_ and _definitely_ way too loud _thing_ for a secretary? Why did Kami-sama have to give him _Kikumaru Eiji_ of all people as his _secretary?_ But, Keigo reasoned, despite being all of the above, Eiji was actually quick, efficient, hard working and smart to the point that Keigo couldn't understand where the boy had been hiding his brains. After the TezukaXRyoma incident Fuji and Tezuka finally went public, they were the only ones of the Ex-Seigaku Regulars not in contact with Ryoma, everything had gone back to normal or what was considered normal to them. They'd all graduated high school, gone to college and Momo became as a gym coach, Kaidou took over Ryuuzaki-Sensei's role as the middle school coach, Fuji a photographer, Tezuka also a pro tennis player, Inui a scientist, Oishi still had 2 more years till he could become a doctor and still had a steady relationship with his boyfriend Eiji. Eiji(yes, they were on first name basis, more like Eiji _insisted_ they be on first name basis)had come to apply for the vacant seat of a secretary in the lower sector of the company and in the space of 8 months he'd risen to become Keigo's secretary to replace Hanako-san since she was about to have a child. At first when he'd heard this eyes had nearly bulged out of his sockets, Ex-Seigaku tennis regular, known for his acrobatic style of tennis and hyperness, _Kikumaru Eiji _was going to be his _secetary!__？_At first glance you'd think he was never serious or organized but for the people who saw him in 'serious mode' and were on the receiving end never wanted to again. That had been 3 years ago, it was actually amazing that the two had a close bond, considering their polar opposite personalities but they learned to work around that. Then he let the last sentence sink in...'ochibi', that nickname, it couldn't be...

"Oi, by 'ochibi', you don't mean Echizen do you?" Keigo asked as his heart beat increased…

"Biiiiingo!He called yesterday to tell us! Say why don't we gather all the others and hold a welcome back party for him?!" Eiji suggested enthusiactically, but…

"Kei?Keigo?KEIGO!?EEHHH!!!!!!!" Eiji cried sobbing comically.

…Keigo had long hung up.

3 days before, on the other side of Earth…

Normal POV  
Kevin was trying(and failing greatly)to muffle his laugh as he watched his beat friend as the Japanese boy took in what had happened to his room, he was emitting an extremely freakish aura and twitching uncontrollably…

Flash back (earlier that moring)

"Yo Ryoma! You up yet?" Kevin Smith asked his best friend.

"Wasn't, until some dickhead decided to wake me up at 7 on a frickin' Saturday morning" grumbled a sleepy Ryoma as he sat up on his bed." What's up?" he asked."Nothing at all just wanted to have a game with you today" came the reply, Ryoma twitched, a tick starting to appear on his head."You wake me at _7_, just to ask me _that?!_" he yelled "Then we'll go at the usual courts at 10!" Kevin continued while ignoring the curses spouting from the grumpy boy and not waiting for a reply, walked out the door.

(At the courts)

"Hah…hah…" Kevin panted "is…this all…you've got? "

"Same...goes…for…you" replyed Ryoma smirking then serving another ball to the blonde that was returned and they began rallying. They played for another half hour with the game ending 6-5 in the favor of Ryoma.

They packed up and started the 5 minute walk back over to their house .After 17 years of living with an abusive, alcoholic father, Kevin had had enough and filed charges against the man for abusing Kevin and his mother, his mother had been in hospital passed away just months before the trail, he'd been living with his father but now he was in jail, it would only be him and since Echizen Rinko had been his attorney and the Echizen's practically thought of him as family they had adopted him."So, what did you want to tell me?" asked Ryoma, Kevin looked at his watch_"I forgot to tell him!"_ he thought , Ryoma swung the garden gate open "That your-"whatever Kevin had been about to say was drowned when…"Yo Chibisuke!" yelled Ryoga as he tackled his younger brother in a hug and nearly suffocating the poor boy"-brother was coming back…"he finished lamely as he looked at the tangled heap in front of him consisting of Ryoga head-locking Ryoma and the latter stamping on the former's foot(hard) without even batting an eye ."Ouch! Chibisuke what was that for!?" Ryoga pouting ,complained as he quickly let go and nursed his aching foot."Che, Mada Mada Dane, Bakaniki"Ryoma shot back and headed into the house, Kevin sniggering, followed after Ryoma, leaving a limping Ryoga by the gate.  
Ryoma,after grabbing a can of his favorite grape Ponta, he headed upstairs to his room to find…his walls all covered in porn…  
Flash back end

"So what do you think? It looks more manly now! Like it? Did it my-"whatever he'd been about to say was cut short as Ryoma kneed the older man _hard ._"OOWWW!!!!" cried Ryoga as he rolled on the floor nursing his…aahhh…well you get the it. Ryoma glared then smiled a smile that even Fuji Syuuske would have been proud of and said in a _way _too sugary voice ''Clean all this up or I'll tell mom, you don't wan her to confiscate all your and dad's magazine now do you?"then turned and headed back down stairs. At this point Kevin had fallen to the floor clutching his stomach as he laughed.

Ryoga's POV

After Ryoma had gone downstairs he finally noticed a blonde haired boy of about the same age as Chibisuke laughing on the floor. He got up and made his way over "Yo! Echizen Ryoga, Chibisuke's older brother, you Chibisuke's boyfriend?" he asked and chuckled as he saw the American blush, "We're not in that kind of relationship! And technically you're also my aniki, I was adopted into the family a few years ago!" Kevin said as he glanced at Ryoga who noted that he had a pair of grey, slightly blue eyes then glanced out the window and blushing muttered a"Welcome back " under his breath as he scurried downstairs after Ryoma. He chuckled to himself

After supper the Echizen family (I'm just gonna put Kevin in the same group) sat by the family table and just talked. "Ah…Sei-shounen, Shounen, Dai-shounen You've got love letters" Nanijirou sang as he reached into his yukata sleeve for three white envelopes and handed themto his sons. They looked at the envelopes quizzically until he'd had enough, "Argh, jeez can't you take a joke? They're from Steve Myers," he said in defeat and watched as all three tore open their envelopes at the name 'Steve Myers' who was the head of the International Tennis Association. "Their holding a Japan Open?!" "We've been selected to play?!" "We're going back?" yelled Kevin, Ryoga and Ryoma at the simultaneously

-

Ochibi/Chibisuke are nicknames for Ryoma and mean shorty/midget

Baka neko – Stupid Cat  
Baka Aniki – Stupid Bro

Bochama – Young sir

Mada Mada Dane(Echizen's trademark words) – You still have a lot more to work on

Sei-shounen, Shounen, Dai-shounen – Shounen=boy sei and dai= little and big, you know in the anime he calls Ryoma seishounen? Yeah well…I've established it for the whole family :P

Hey Guys!

Bet you didn't see that coming, Eiji, a secretary, to _Atobe Keigo! _(It was a spur of the moment thing) and I've put Ryoga down as a biological son of Nanjirou though he's actually adopted in the movie.I think I'll elaborate on what Hyotei's Ex-Rugulars are up to and try squeeze in a certain 2nd year ace as well. **Exams are coming up so for the next 3 weeks I probably won't be able to upload (but I'll definitely try) so that's it. There's like 4 days till exams (I'm in Gr. 8) and I have **_**barely **_**started learning and will be devoting myself to that this week, so with a heavy heart (anime sobs, the lights go off, the spotlight goes on and I'm in the center) I must say farewell and adieu till next time my friends! Any questions can be asked! Please R&R and thanks for all those reviews minna! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SOSORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER!!!  
Yo! I'm actually supposed to be studing now but yeah....This is last week of xams! Whoo hoo!This chapter SUCKS since i did it in a rush so please forgive me!!!!

Oh! I'VE DECIDED THAT I WILL PUT A FEATURE ON A FEW OTHER PAIRINGS AS THE STORY GOES ON, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, I JUST STORY WROTE ITSELF.I WAS SLAVE TO MY LAPTOP!FORGIVE ME!!!

**THIS STORY MIGHT BE CHANGED TO M SOON BUT I AM STLL CONSIDERING YOU GUYS THINK IT SHOULD BE M THEN PLEASE PM ME! THANX!**

Disclaimer!!!!PoT doesn't be long to me sadly.

_**NB**_:I'm gonna refer to Kawamura Takashi as Taka-san since Seigaku's regulars always called him that for those who don't know (and I'm more used to it)

_**FYI:**_**  
**I think it was kind of confusing so I'll explain. After chapter 3, where everyone is still in school, 5 years have gone by since Ryoma left in 4 chapter. Everyone in this fic is either 24 years old for the 3rd years and 23 for 2nd years. If you'll all kindly remember that I said Keigo was 23 in the last chappy, I did not make a mistake, this is happening near the beginning of the year and his B-days in October so you catch the drift? BTW they've all finished uni/college except for a few (we'll get there later).I don't how many years it takes to be a cop so if I'm wrong forgive me, just imagine whatever I say is right cause …yeah.

BTW Keigo doesn't use Ore-sama anymore as he has grown out of it, if you don'tlike that then get used to it.

Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 5: True Love?

"ECHIZEN'S COMING BACK!?" food flew every as Momoshirou Takeshi yelled through a mouthful of yakisoba.  
"Stop spraying your germs everywhere Porcupine! Fshhhhhhh" came the reply from an annoyed Kaido Kaoru.  
"MAMUSHI!!! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!?!!!" Momo yelled in return, the two were about punch each other."You guys please break it up, people are looking and it'll be bad for Taka-san's business" said Oishi Shunichiro who was trying break the two apart. "The two of you are gonna get us kicked out by Jackal-san again nya! " complained Eiji as he bit into a fried dumpling. "Yes and I can see An-san glaring at you." put in Yanagi Renji,"Momo, Kaidoh, would you like to try out my new drinks?" asked Inui Sadaharu as he started taking out a sealed container. "No thanks!" both said quickly and re-settled into their seats. The Saturday morning Eiji had invited them all out to breakfast at Kawamura's new restaurant that had opened earlier last year so they could discuss and make plans for their former kouhai's return. Kawamura Takashi had taken over the family business after finishing college, he and Kuwahara Jackal had met during college and decided to form a partnership and opened their restaurant at the newly reconstructed Kawamura Sushi, calling it Kuwa Mura using the first and last part of each others surnames. They now not only sold sushi, but Chinese foods too and was really popular.

"Well, well, you guys are still the same" came a new voice and they all looked up to see Shishido Ryo and Kirihara Akaya by their table looking at them with smiles on their faces."So, when's Echizen arriving?" asked Shishido as he pulled out a chair next to Oishi and Akaya followed suit. "How'd you know about Echizen Shishido-san?" asked Oishi surprised. "Cause you guys were being effing loud 'bout it" drawled Akaya rolling his eyes. The ex-Seigaku's didn't even bat an eye at this response having grown used to it since they frequently met here as the ex-Rikkai's would come over to visit Jackal whilst the ex-Seigaku's were here for the same reason to Taka-san. "Kikumaru, aren't you supposed to meet Atobe today?" asked Shishido. "Keigo said I wouldn't be needed today, something about some old arrangement and a guest was going to visit his house today" replied the red-head with a smile. "Heh, arrangements…wait, did he say what kind?" he questioned.  
"Nope, just that someone called Kotonami Kaede called yesterday asking to met him."  
"Kotonami Kaede!?" exclaimed Shishido in surprise, "What's wrong?" Eiji asked confused. "Her son owns Kotonami 's all,just surprised."  
They sat and chatted for awhile until Shishido's cell went off, "Shishido here" he spoke into the phone. "Now?" he asked looking at his watch in surprise,"No, yes, yes I'm free right now. Oh, I'll bring him, yes sir. We'll be there ASAP. Good bye". He snapped his phone shut and looked at them all apologetically, "Sorry, that was the boss, there's been a problem and we're being called in. Guess we'd better get going." he said, standing up and looking at Akaya. He stood up as well,"Guess we'll see you around" he said, shrugging and following Shishido out the door. "Ah! You're invited to Ochibi's reunion party, I'll sms the date!" Eiji called after them while Akaya just waved back.

Akaya's POV  
"So, where'r we off to, Ryo?" he asked as they exited Kuwa Mura and fell into step with his partner as they walked down the street.  
"Misato-san says that there's been in the case in the area and Yatagi-san wants us investigate." replied Shishido, they rounded a corner and headed towards a black Subaru that was parked on the curb. They both got in, Shishido taking the driver's seat and Akaya getting his sunglasses out the glove compartment. It was wierd at times if Akaya ever considered it as they drove in silence to the crime scene, he and Shishido and been working together ever since being partnered up two years ago, strangely Rikkaidai's Brat and Hyotei's Speedster had gotten along okay though it had been quite awkward in the beginning, he still remembered the day that they had been announced their partners…

Flash Back 2 years ago…

Akaya had never given a thought on what he wanted to be when he was older but that all changed when _that _had happened…  
Now here he was 3 years later, his desire of wanting to catch those bastards had been so great that he'd become a cop. He'd flown through a course that usually took 3 years in half the time, was accepted into Tokyo's Police Force moving up ranks with incredible speed and skill, joined the FBI as a back up field worker, infiltrating a dangerous organization and helping in the capture of one of the world's deadliest mafia leaders. Then just at the end of last year he'd been recruited into the National Police Agency Security Bureau, Public Safety Special Jurisdiction Sector, codenamed Sector J. It was and incredible accomplishment at only the age of 22. After knocking, he walked into the office of his new Commander-in-Chief, the room wasn't very large but was bigger than his previous Captain's, in the middle of the room there was a desk with a middle-aged man occupying the seat. _Yatagi Yoshizawa, age 53, married, 2 kids, girls; Hanabi(19) and Inair(16). Been in charge of Sector J for 18 years, former Police Branch Commander and CIA sergeant ._ This was all the information he could get on this man sitting in front of him, he looked to the side where there were chairs lined along the wall and sitting in one of them was someone he had _definitely _not expected to see. There sat that guy that wore the blue cap, the one from Hyotei, Akaya had seen him before. He played doubles with that Scud serve guy, he remembered him since the sleepy guys in his team (Jiko or whatever his name was) always used to run over to Rikkaidai to catch a glimpse at his idol whilst poor Marui-sempai hid behind Jackal. He still found it amazing that…what'shisnameagain? Ah! It was Jirou , he and Marui-sempai had opened a candy shop together. Back to the present, what was the guy doing here?  
"Ah, Kirihara-kun please come and sit down" Yatagi said gesturing to the seat next to the cap guy though he still wore his hair short, he'd lost his cap. "It's a pleasure to elcome our two new recruits, now I want you to now that I'm a very straightforward person so I'll get to the point." he said seriously, "We in Sector J like to work in pairs and since you to are new, I've decided to put you two together." The two of them just blinked and looked at each other. "Now! There'll be plenty of time to get to know each other later so let's go party! The other's have set a welcome party for you!" the older man said brightly and _skipped _out the office. "Kirihara Akaya. Guess it's been awhile…uh…"Akaya said holding out his hand while his other scratched his neck., "Shishido Ryo, yeah. How've you been since high school? "_GOD! This is soo awkward! _Akaya thought, they shook hands,"Fine, you?"  
"Same, so what do you think Yatagi?" came the reply."Unique? Or should I really be honest?" Akaya asked with a smirk  
"Boys! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" called said man from down the hall.  
"I think that just told us we're right." Shishido said and they walked out the office

Flash back end…

Akaya smiled to himself as he reminisced in his memories. After that they'd gone to the party and met the other officers of Sector J, they'd chatted with each other and found that they got along okay.

"Watcha thinking 'bout?" asked Shishido from next to him and he was jolted out of his reverie. "Nothin' at all." he replied and they carried on driving

Outside the Atobe Mansion…

A young girl of 22 stood outside the gates,her electric blue eyes scanned the building in front of her. "Rei, shall we get going ?" she asked, her voice was soft and bell-like, she turned to face a young man with fiery red hair that covered the top of his handsome face, her long waist length silvery blonde hair whipping around her like a cape, framing her delicate, doll-like face. "Of course, milady." He said opening the door to an expensive, silver Merc that was parked in the driveway. She got in gracefully, he closed the door and walked over to the driver's seat, then drove in through the open gates.

Keigo's POV  
"Keigo-sama, the guest have arrived" the butler said to his master. "Is everything ready? If we are having tea, then use the *Royal Dolton. Ore-sama will take coffee" Keigo got up folding the morning paper and leaving on the table, he turned to look in the full length mirror hanging on the wall in front of him. He was wearing a white dress shirt with it's collar unbuttoned, navy dress pants and white jacket with black lining. After deeming himself fit, he strode into the parlor to welcome his guests. A beautiful silver-haired girl sat in a velvet arm chair behind her stood a handsome man with feiry red hair and equally fiery eyes that studied him as he sat down opposite the girl. Their eyes met, icy blue against deep electric, she smiled politely and he returned. "My name is Kotonami Ritsuka and this my cousin Reito, were are very please to meet you Atobe-san" her bell-like voice was soft and gentle, not at all like he'd imagined it would be. "Please just Keigo, with what our parents have arranged, I think it's fine if you call me by my first name."  
"Then you may call me Ritsu, as you know, I've come to…discuss our…arrangements regarding the future. "she smiled a warmer smile at him.  
"Yes, as I recall, the arrangement was set for when we came of age but it has been 5 years already." Keigo said relaxing is his chair and crossing his legs, putting his finger tips together.  
"Yes, my grandmother wanted to know if this arrangement as still in place but I've come in her stead as she is busy with other things and she thought it would be good that the two of us meet."  
"Ahn, yes I remember Kaede-sama, how is she? "  
"She is well, but has been busy"  
"The arrangement is still in place, I'm sorry that I have not contacted you."  
"No, it's fine but if you wouldn't mind me, I'm a little thirsty."  
"I'm so sorry, please let me get you something, what would you like?"  
"A cup of tea please, Earl grey if you might."  
"Very well. Watari?"  
"Reito, please go with Watari-san, you know how I like it."

"As you wish" came the reply from the red head as he followed Watari out. The door closed with a click and it was just the two of them.  
"So after chasing away the onlookers, what did you want to talk tome about? Ritsu-san." He asked smirking as he lay back in his arm chair.  
"Nothing at all, Keigo-kun" she said still smiling but her eyes had taken on a bit of a mischievous glint, getting up, she walked over to him, she bent down till they were eye level, "I just wanted to know if there's anyone you like." She whispered in his ear.  
"No one yet, you?" for one split moment, Ryoma popped into his head but he ignored it and instead focused his attention on the intriguing creature in front of him. _Two can play at this game_ he thought, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer, now their faces were only centimeters apart. She leaned, her lips soft and warm against his, it was a chaste kiss, soft and sweet. When they broke apart, she smiled at him," Make me a promise?"  
"Depends " he answered back.  
"Do you believe in true love?"  
"No, not really."

"I do."

She whispered something into his ear.  
He looked at her, _really _looked. "You really do mean it, don't you?"

She confirmed with a nod of her head then jumped off his lap to skip back to her chair.

"I'll be truthful with you. Even though I've only just met you, you seem to be a nice person under that arrogance, but I still think I'm to young for marriage, after all I'm 22."  
"I agree with you so I'll say yes to that promise. You know, you're different from what I thought I'd have to deal with today."  
"Thank you, I'll take that as a complement!"

A knock sounded from the door and in walked Reito and Watari with a tray of tea and biscuits. The rest of the morning past smoothly and soon Keigo was waving good-bye from the porch as the Merc drove away. "True Love, huh?" he muttered o himself then turned and walked back inside.

TBC

*Royal Dolton is an expensive chinaware company

A/N: Gawd! This was an AWAFUL chappy, I'm soooo sorry, the plot bunny ran off and I feel like I've crashed my car (I'm underage, I don't have one) into a writer's block!!!! I PROMISE I'LLTRY TO MAKE THE NXT CAHPPY BETTER!!!!Sorry some characters are _is _my fist fic so…ya

If anyone has advice or queries or suggestions (or anything at all)please fell free to 

PM. Me! I'm not a dog that bites ,k? I thank all the reviewers and people who have favorited/subscribed to this fic. Please R&R,I don't mind criticism unless it's nasty. Thanks once again!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Hey my people! How are you all? I apologise once again for that dreadful previous chapter so I brought you another one ASAP! ;) Aren't ya happy? **O! Serious bad news, I might not be able to update the next two months as school is closing which means no internet access since my PC decided to be an angel and crash. I will most definitely try to get to and internet café but I might not to soo…**BUT I promised that as soon as school starts there WILL be a new chapter or two! Queries, problems and mistakes can be PMed tome, I'd really appreciate it!

Nope, sorry not mine!

BTW I was still planning my next chappie when I decided to do this, it's sort of a side story yet not, but anyway please enjoy!

Flash Back 7 years ago…

The bratty 17 year old had been sitting in class day-dreaming, he was once again the second year ace except now he also had Devil Akaya under his belt too, Yukimura was once again buchou and Sanada fuku-buchou. Everyone was still in class when a call had come in from the office and he was called down, he'd thought nothing of it as he headed towards the office but when he'd got there he'd seen is baby cousin crying. Now it was surprising but he'd actually a rough childhood what with his mother dieing from cancer when he was 11 and an abusive drunk as his father. The man had died while driving and intoxicated, smashing into a tree and dieing on instant impact but Akaya had never wept for him. He'd been sent to live with his mother's aunt, a lady he liked very much from her occasional visit when her sister was still alive, there he'd met Meru and Kisa, his cousin. He'd loved them from first sight, they were cute, kind and genuinely cared about him, and he'd loved them with all his heart and was terribly protective of them. "Kisa! What's wrong!? What happened!?"he ask as he jumped down the rest of the stairs, vaulting over the banister and wrapping the sobbing girl in a tight, protective embrace. "A…Aka.."Akaya-nii!"the girl cried burying her face in his chest he held her tighter and glared around looking for the culprit who had made his baby cousin cry. The office lady was looking at them pitifully, "Kirihara-kun you can be excused from school for the rest of today." she said kindly looking at the lost, confused and angry second year. "Why? Do you know what happened?" he demanded looking utterly confused. "Akaya-nii, M…Meru-nee, she…" Kisa tried to say but couldn't get it out and sobbed harder into in chest, by now his shirt was thoroughly soaked but he didn't care. "Kisa, what's wrong? Has something happened to Meru-nee? Tell me, I help." he said, the concern evident and worry lacing his usually cocky voice as he pulled back to look at the tearful girl. "M…Meru is dead…" she cried and fell, pulling Akaya in a sharp intake of breath, down with her, He knelt there frozen, his heart beat battering against his chest. "No, no, NO! This…This can't-" his agonized voice broke off. Meru, his beautiful, sweet, older cousin who looked after them, loved them, cared for them, couldn't be…COULD NOT BE DEAD! "Kisa, this …Can't be! There must be a mistake!" his heart holding onto the false hope…"M…mom was called down to identify the b…body. Akaya, oh Akaya, what are we going to do?" her normally cheerful voice was hoarse; her puffy, red eyes were covered by trembling hands as they knelt there.

Eventually they'd gone home where Mr. and Mrs. Fubuki were talking to two investigators. Meru had been on her way to work when she had been abducted, abused, raped then killed. The police were still looking for the man, he was a serial rapist that had been on the move since earlier last month, raping and murdering over 5 women in this area. The family later sat in the lounge where so many memories lay, all holding hands. Mrs. Fubuki was holding on tightly to her last daughter's and husband's hand, head leaning on Mr. Fubuki's tired shoulder. Kisa sat in Akaya's lap head buried in his neck her free hand that was not in her grief-stricken mother's, was tangled with Akaya's, his other arm was around her holding her close. The doorbell rang; Akaya went to answer it, not wanting to see his aunt shed more tears.

Outside was his tennis team, it had been Sanada who had wrung the doorbell, the others stood behind him, Yukimura was next to Sanada. "Akaya where were you!? Missing prac-" Sanada was cut of as he was punched by a very angry Akaya. "I'm going through a hard time! All fuku-buchou and you guys can think of is tennis!?" he asked, eyes glinting blood red. "Akaya!" came the shout of the other six standing on his door step, it was only then that then saw his disheveled appearance and tear stained face, "Akaya-chan, please we didn't know, do want to talk to us about?" asked a worried Yukimura. "No. Just leave." Akaya ground out. "Oi, Brat we care you know? Come on, don't be like that now." Niou said trying to coax the younger boy back out, "I said just leave me-"  
"Akaya?" Kisa called out and she came into the doorway, she spotted Sanada on the floor holding his cheek and knew exactly what had transpired. "Wow, brat! Ya didn' tell us you knew such a cute girl! Your girl? If not what say we go out?" he asked slinging his arms around Kisa, but that was a wrong move and he didn't see the fist coming into view and barely had time to avoid it. "Oi! What was that for Brat!"  
"Akaya!" Kisa gasped, "Don't touch her!" Akaya yelled at his sempai grabbed her hand to drag her in, then slammed the door in their faces.

Marui's POV

Everyone was shocked that the Brat punched fuku-buchou but I noticed that Akaya was not acting normal at all. Niou was trying to lighten the mood when a girl's floated out the house. Akaya stilled immediately and we all looked into the doorway. There was a girl of about 15 looking at us, she had huge, brown, doe eyes that were puffy from crying, honey colored hair that framed an adorable face that was tear-stained at the moment. She must have spotted fuku-buchou as she quickly turned to face him but Niou had an arm around her shoulders. "Wow, brat! Ya didn't tell us you knew such a cute girl! Your girl? If not what say we go out?". Great. There went Niou he just ha- "Oi! What was that for?" had to get himself nearly punched.

The Brat yelled at us not to touch her then slammed the door in our faces. Talk about protective.

Later that night…

Yukimura's POV  
He walked into his room after bathing and was toweling his hair when his phone alerted him to a new message. It was from Akaya.  
_Meet by sakura tree at break tomorrow_

_~FK~_

That was strange, Akaya's initials were K.A not F.K. Well, whoever it was, he was going to ask how they got Akaya's cellphone.

Next day at break…By the sakura tree…

Yukimura had called the other regulars as well and now they currently sat underneath waiting, "I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up in class" came a girls voice. He was looking up into the adorable face of the girl in Akaya's house last night. "I'm sorry about Akaya-nii yesterday, we...my sister was…killed yesterday and the 3 of us were close and he has always been very protective of the two of us, Akaya-nii took it very badly. I'm very sorry." She said bowing. "You call Akaya nii-san, is he your bother?" Marui asked. "No, he is our,…my-"  
"She's my cousin. They both are." They looked up in surprise to see Akaya by the all of the school building. He walked forward and bowed low, "I'm very sorry for punching fuku-buchou and treating sempai-tachi rudely."

Yukimaru smiled gently them stepped forward to embrace the younger boy.  
"Buchou? Aren't you going to punish me? I deserve it, I was ru-" Yukimura slowly let go of the boy and put his hand on his kouhai to tenderly ruffle his unruly, black locks.  
"Akaya, you were rude, yes, but I can see that you regret it and that you are also troubled. Now, sit down, both of you, tell me what's wrong. Please I really don't like seeing you like this." The two cousins sat down, Kisa immediately sat down next to her older cousin to leaned her head on his shoulder and hide her face in the crook of his neck while his arm automatically wrapped around her shoulders to pull her close. The other Regulars eyes all widened slightly as they weren't used to Akaya being so gentle and caring.

"This is Fubuki Kisa, she and her older sister Meru are my cousins, I live with them. Yesterday…Meru was kidnapped, she…her body, was found in an alley behind the place where she *part-…used to part-time." At this point, his fist were clenched and his eyes were starting to have a tinge of red, a sure sign that his temper was at it's limit, "Akaya" Kisa whispered gently, covering his fist with her small hands to soothe him. He swallowed, "It was already too late when they found her, she was dead, when her body was examined, they found she was tortured, abused, raped then killed with five stabs to the neck. She bleed to death." The Regulars had been silent as they listened, they were all angry that there was someone like that out there, As Akaya continued speaking, his voice got more silent and deadly,"The police haven't been able to track him down yet, he's a serial rapist known as the Butterfly because he always draws a butterfly on the victim in their blood, he's raped 5 women in this area in the span of 2 months."

After he finished telling them the story, the bell wrung and they all headed to class.

Akaya's POV…  
He stood in front of an elegant tombstone made of white marble, there was writing beautifully etched onto the front, it read, _Here lies Fubuki Meru 19XX-20XX, A beautiful girl, wonderful daughter, loving sister and dear cousin. May your Spirit forever be free and your treasure where your heart will beats. _There were four exquisitely carved doves around the engravings, a picture of an attractive young woman was encased below, her smile was kind and her eyes shone with warmth. "Nee-san, we've come to visit." came a soft, melodic voice. Kisa came to stand next to him, she bore a striking resemblance to the woman in the photo, their hair was a rich honey color but where Meru's spilled down her back in golden ringlets, Kisa's was sleek and lay just above her shoulders and framing her child-like face; rich, brown doe-like eyes were affectionate as she gazed at the tomb that now held her beloved sister. "Nee-san, we miss you so much." Akaya whispered, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close, it was a familiar gesture and habit. It was 2 weeks since her death and it was their first grave visit. "Ne, Akaya?"  
"Hm?"  
"I want to join the police."  
"Why?" he asked queitly pulling back to look carefully at her, though his eyes were curious, he wasn't surprised.

"I want to protect them, those women out there, I don't want them to experience what nee-san had to."

"To be honest, I had the same thoughts" he said returning to pull her back into the embrace.

"Together?" she asked holding out her hand, "Together" he replied taking hold of it and they shook.

Normal POV

A few months later…

It was spring, the new school year had started, Akaya was made Tennis Captain and Kisa joined as manager. The old Regulars would sometimes come to visit when they found time in their ever busy college schedule; it was during one of these visits that they were talking about careers. "Akaya-chan, have you decided yet." asked the ever smiling Yukimura. The others all turned to look at their kouhai, he'd grown taller and his baby face looks had sharpened a bit but he was still the same bratty boy they knew and loved. "" Everyone was silent, they all knew why he wanted to be a cop, the events of a few months ago were still fresh in their minds. The rapist still hadn't bee caught but there had been less cases of rape since the start of this years. "It's a good choice" said the ever stotic Sanada, "Well, at least you English improved thanks to me, after all I am a genius!" boasted the candy-loving Marui Bunta."Have you decided which universities you want to apply for yet?" asked the gentlemanly Yagyuu Hiroshi. "Taidou or Tokyo U" was his quick reply, the all raised brows, those were 2 of the hardest places to get into and it didn't even end after you got in, you had to fight to keep your place and stay in. He saw their raised eyebrows," I've been getting Kisa to tutor me, I been pulling up my grades too!" Which was true, his marks that normally just barely passed the minimal marks aquired had gotten higher until now that the were outstanding, Kisa was 3rd in academics in her grade and was also fluent in 3 other additional languages, also secretly to the knowledge of only Akaya, Meru and the Regulars who recently found out, a wizard-level hacker. "I support Akaya on his choices." Acknowledged Yukimura and that was the end of the discussion.

A year later…  
Akaya stood in front of the entrance to Taidou University of Tokyo, he smiled a small smile to himself and walked in towards the hall.

He stood the scanning over the sea of mingled bodies and unfamiliar faces, looking for anyone he knew, there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Fudomine's Kamio. They stared at each other for awhile both coming to the same conclusion, if you don't kill me I don't kill you, and actually shook hands in a civilized manner. "Kirihara, long time no see" Kamio greeted  
"Kamio" Kirihara greeted back.  
"So…what are you taking?"

"Accounting, Computer Science, Electrical Engineering and Law. You?"

"Music, Language, Accounting and Computer Science"

And that was the start of a friendship that both appreciated.

Another year later…  
He flew through university and was hailed as one of the most promising in Computer Science. He completed his degree in a year and a half and was recruited into Tokyo's police force.

A few months later…  
He joined the FBI, working as a backup field agent, infiltrated a dangerous organization and helped to bring down on of the world's most deadly mafia leaders. He helped stop a bombing in Japan's National Building. Then a month after this he was recruited into Japanese's National Police Agency Security Bureau, Public Safety Special Jurisdiction Sector, codenamed Sector J. This was where he met him again, future partner and best-friend, ShishidoRyou.

Now 2 and 1/2 years later (i.e. Present)…  
He was still with Sector J and Ryou, but currently those things didn't matter. Why? Kisa was graduating from Taidou as well, achieving an Advanced Bachelor's degree in Law, Accounting _and_ Computer Science. To say he was proud was an understatement. After the ceremony she ran into her parent's arms"Ka-san, Tou-San I did it!" she laughed hugging them. "Akaya-nii I did it!!!" she laughed running into his arms, he swung her round in circles and they both laughed as he swung her around again. He put her down and she ran to greet her friends, "Akaya-nii," she called pulling on the sleeve of the beige suit that she'd forced him to wear, she had the poor guy wrapped around her pinky, especially with her killer puppy-dog eyes. "please meet my best friends Ameno Sachi-chan and Amamiya Ruri-chan." In front of him stood two girls, a bubbly girl with curly pink hair and a blacked haired girl with a stotic expression. "Ah, Kirihara Akaya, Kisa's cousin. Yoroshiku." he grinned good-naturedly with a hand behind his neck and the other in his pants pocket, but with his sharpened facial features and the loss of baby fat, his pale skin and brilliant amethyst eyes, it made him a very HOT. The effect was instant, both turned ruby-red. Akaya secretly smirked while Kisa tried to stifle her giggles. He was about to treat them to lunch when his phone rang. "Kirihara here,"

"_Akaya, it's Ryou. Is the ceremony finished?"  
_"Yup, just a few minutes ago, what's up?"  
_"Seems Yatagi's calling in an emergency top priority meeting ASAP, I'm outside the school gates."  
_"'kay, just let me say goodbye." He turned back t face them,"Gomen Kisa, it's an emergency meeting, I gotta go." He pulled her in for a one armed hug, pecked her cheek, shot another killer-grin at her friends then said goodbye to his aunt and uncle before heading out. He suddenly got an uncomfortable feeling but shrugged it off as he walked out the gates and slid into the sleek black car awaiting him."Let's go." He said to Shishido.

What he failed to notice was a pair of eyes that followed his movements like a hawk, the eyes turned to look back at the young woman with the honey colored hair who was busy chatting to her friends, a malicious smirk appeared on the person's face, "Kirihara…Akaya…" the person said quietly.

To Be Continued!!!!!

*Akaya is about to say 'where she part-times' but she's dead so he changed it to past tense

A/N:Hey guys down here are some POSSIBLE works that might be up and coming fic's. **Unless I get the sudden urge I probably won't touch 'em yet but if you're interested in any then PM me and I'll give it a shot! **But alas I must say farewell for now! 

List of POSSIBLE fanfics to be written

(untitled, haven't decided yet)**PoT**  
Akaya and Ryou's adventures in Sector J as they uncover dark secrets, unravel mysteries, do justice to right the wrongs and even find time for love(this so ain't the official summary)Shishido Ryou X Kirihara Akaya(Yaoi) Multi-chap probably, bear in mind that I don't even have a draft, this is just an idea.

Fiend Fyre **Crossover and AU**  
About an organization called Fiend Fyre, they work in the shadows of the government, doing the dirty work. What makes this organization so deadly you ask? They're only ,probably a mix of yaoi and normal coupling. Muti-chap

Be there **Harry Potter**

Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry and baby sister to the trouble making duo James and Albus, has just started Hogwarts. She's nervous and her brother isn't any help, when she's in trouble, will they come? AlxJamesxLily. No incest just cute fluffy sibling love. Still debating on one-shot/ multi.

**Guys just PM in you're interested and I'll try my best to please. Be There right now has the highest interest on my list.**

**Guys I'd really REALLY AND TRUELLY appreciate it if you reviewed, especially people who have favorited it, I'd like you opnions. Critisim and Critique is definitely very welcome! The button's right below! ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

Because of some …problems I won't be updating for a little bit as I need some new ideas as well so uh, yeah…


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys!

I am extremely sorryfor neglecting this fic forso long. I've had writers block and been REALLY busy lately… XP

NB: for some of the next few chapters in the story, it will focus on other pairs so please be patient, it is still a ryoXatobe fic

**Oh and guys I'd really like you to leave a review if you've alerted or favourited this fic, like why you like it or if there are things I can improve on. Also I'm currently looking for a beta for this fic, anyone interested can PM me!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**FYI: **Police officers are divided into nine ranks: superintendent general, superintendent supervisor, chief superintendent, senior superintendent, superintendent, police inspector, assistant police inspector, police sergeant and police officer.

**Chapter 7 : Enter The Prince**

"Oi Akaya-kun!!!Ryou-kun!!!" called a loud voice from behind them as they entered the building, they turned to see their fellow colleagues Makimura Tobita and Katogiri Kanou. Makimura was easy going and a BIG flirt, he was always seen smiling whilst his partner and best friend, Katogiri was very quiet, polite and more serious but was _very _popular with the ladies. "Yo Maki, Kato." Makimura's dirty blonde bangs framed a baby-face which often made him be underestimated, his fringe accented his aquamarine eyes as he flung himself at Akaya, but he didn't get far as suddenly an arm reached out and snagged him by the collar. Tall and handsome with wavy black hair just past his neck, Katogiri glared disapprovingly at his partner. "I apologize for Maki-senpai's rude behavior Kirihara-san, Shishido-san." Katogiri or Kato as he was nicknamed said to the other two. This was a sort of like ritual for the four, ever since they'd first been introduced, Maki would fling himself at the two whenever they met but Kato would catch him before that happened.

"Do you guys know what Yatagi wants with us?" Ryou asked as they walked to the head quarters, "Nope but this is a rather sudden briefing." Kato mused. They entered to find the rest of Sector J already gathered, "Afternoon everyone," said Yatagi addressing everyone, he had his serious face on meaning that this was important, "I'm sure some of you might have already heard a rumor about a certain serial killer on the loose, Misato-san?" Misato Nana was Yatagi's right hand and second in command, she began to hand out folders regarding the case, "We have just received new information on this serial killer, he also seems to have an accomplice. What we can gather is that he goes by the name of 'Chou' (1)," at this Akaya's eyes widened and his hands clenched tightly around the folder,"please turn to page 3, he first appeared five years ago around the Kanagawa area his first victim was 27 year old Saten Mio-" On the opposite page were photos taken from the crime scene, they were gruesome."-the fifth was Fubuki Meru, age 22…" Misato-san's voice was now a quiet humming the background as soon as Akaya saw them, his mind was flooded with similar ones from Meru's case, his fist balled tightly as his eyes began going red, nearly activating devil mode but he managed to suppress it. "Oi, what's wrong?" came a whisper next to him,"Nothing" he reassured Shishido, "His accomplice seems to favor males, ranging from ages 14 to 29 from the most recent reports, none of the victims have anything in common. They seem to be random killings, the time gaps between the assaults vary greatly and as a result we are having difficulty determining the next killing." She carried on. Akaya was barely listening by now, he was staring at the picture of a young girl's mutilated body's, next to it was a picture a of a woman with long, rich honey-colored ringlets down her back, framing a delicate face with large, warm doe-brown eyes. His hands were fisted on the paper while his black curls hid his eyes. Shishido glanced at his kouhai in concern. Akaya didn't usually lose his cool like this , he'd calmed down quite a bit from his wild junior high days.

* * *

As they filed out of the room Ryou caught Akaya by the arm pulling him down the other side of the passage. When he was sure they were alone he let go of Akaya's arm, turning Akaya to face him and keeping his hands on Akaya's shoulders so he couldn't turn and leave. "Ever since Misato-san mentioned the 'Chou' you've acting strangely, what's up?" he asked quietly as he looked at his kouhai. "It's nothing sempai-"  
"Don't give me that shit Akaya, I may have only known you for 2 years but I know you're not acting yourself!" Shishido hissed angrily, grip tightening slightly . The speedster had a protective streak that only few knew about, namely the ex-Hyotei Regulars. Akaya winced, "Sempai, too tight!" he ground out and Shishido quickly let go of him muttering a quick 'Sorry', Akaya sighed and fell back to lean against the wall, his face was raised to look at the ceiling, "Do you remember my cousin Kisa?" he asked quietly. Ryou blinked, "Yeah, you just went to her graduation ceremony now didn't you?"  
Akaya opened his manila folder to the place where the picture of the honey-color haired girl was then pulled out his wallet, inside was a picture of three people; a young woman with honey colored ringlets spilling down her back; she had her arms around two teens, a cute girl with the same colored hair but hers was sleek and framed her face who had her arms around the shoulders of a handsome boy with curly, black hair. Ryou noticed the resemblance easily, his eyes widened as he turned to look at his partner, "Kisa-chan's sister." He whispered with realization, "Akaya-"  
"Meru-nee's the reason I joined Sector J and the police force." Akaya cut through queitly.

Ryou ran a careless hand through his short cropped chocolate brown hair, (he hadn't bothered to grow it out again saying it was too 'troublesome') letting out a sigh he turned to face the younger boy, "Akaya," their eyes connected, "just, don't' do anything rash 'kay? Just call if you need help." He finished off gruffly looking away.

Akaya blinked then chuckled, "Sempai, you…" Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off by his phone ringing. "Kirihara speaking."

"_Aka-chan?"came Kisa's soft voiceover the phone_

"_Kisa?Yeah, what's up?"_

"_Just checking if you can still make it to Kuwa Mura's tonight since you had to rush off this afternoon."_

"_No, Yatagi just wanted to brief us on some stuff on a new case we're working on. I'll be there. What time does it start?"_

"_18:00, oh and is your partner, Shishido-san there?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Mom is asking if he wants to come too."  
_"Hey Ryou, wanna have supper with us tonight? It's at Kuwa Mura's, we're celebrating her graduation." He asked looking at his partner.

"Sure." was all he said

"_Yeah, he's coming. Ok, see ya there."_

He shut his phone with a snap, putting it back in his pocket he turned to see Shishido covering his mouth, holding back a chuckle. "What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"A…Akaya…y…you…haha…Aka-chan!AKA-CHAN! Hahaha!" Shishido couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!" groaned Akaya as he lunged to cover Ryou's mouth before everyone heard.

"Hahaha…seriously?! She calls you that!? HAHAha…no wait, you _let_ her call you that?!HAHAHA!!!"Shishido was clutching his stomach, crippled over with laughter

"RYOU! SHUT UP!!" yelled Akaya in embarrassment, he was unsuccessful in covering Ryou to shut up as the latter kept wriggling and struggling.

"Geez, Akaya! She's got you wrapped around her pinky!" laughed Ryou as he dodged a swing to his head. "Haha! Baby Akaya!"

"SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

A handsome young man dressed in a sea-green shirt that had a button-up collar, the shirt emphasized his slightly muscled frame and dark skinny jeans that made his legs look longer than they already were stood in front of a tall building, dark shades shielded his golden cat-like eyes from passer-bys and a white cap covered his messy, slightly longish dark green hair. He stood there casually with his hands in his jeans pockets, nonchalantly tipping his cap back, he smirked. "Hey Ryo, how long are you gonna stand there?"

He look further up ahead of him, another man about the same as him stood by the entrance to the restaurant, he also wore a button-up collared black shirt and a orange undershirt, skinny jeans and a black wristband with a chain and buckle finished the outfit. He had straight strawberry-blonde locks that framed his attractive face and stopped just above his chin, stormy gray eyes looked back at him. "Coming brother, but didn't they teach you patience is a virtue at school?"

"Geez, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up! They're _your_ sempais we're meeting, show some enthusiasm!" muttered the annoyed blonde.

"Fine come on then." Ryoma chuckled as he led the way in.

* * *

"What are we going to do!?" cried a worried Oishi as he paced up and down the front of the restaurant, " The party starts in less than half and hour and Echizen still hasn't shown up!"

"Oi! Stop worrying Oishi! It's not like he'll get lost or something." Said Shishido as he attempted to calm the infamous mother hen. He lounged on one of the sofas in a corner, his hands behind his head, as he chatted with his old doubles partner and ex, Ootori Choutarou. They'd become an item in their first year of high school and were together for 4 years before they broke up, it had been a clean break, they'd both agreed that they were better off friends and still had a strong bond though Ootori had just recently hooked up with Hiyoshi Wakashi. Ootori had become a music teacher at Hyotei while Hiyoshi had inherited his family's Enbu maritial arts dojo.

There were a lot of old friends gathered at Kuwa Mura, Jackal and Taka-san had closed the shop so they could hold the party there. The old Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku teams were gathered and apart from them there was Kajimoto from Jyosei, Fudomine's Kamio ad Ibu, Yamabuki's Sengoku, Akutsu and Dan and finally Shitenouji's Shiraishi and Kintarou.

"Speaking of which, Atobe isn't here yet."said Oshitari as he looked around for the familiar gray head.

"Do you know where he is Kikumaru-san?" asked Choutarou.

"Nope, but he did say he was coming." replied the hyper red head.

"Shiiraiiishiii, when is Koshimae gonna show up?" whined Kintarou to his ex-captain/ baby-sitter/best friend. He'd made it as an international pro tennis player while Shiraishi had taken to journalism and becamea reporter for the Monthly Tennis magazine.

"Soon Kin-chan." answered the ash-color haired man, not even looking away from his camera as he took a snapshot of Yukimura and Sanada as they chatted. Yukimura unfortunately because of his health couldn't become a pro but instead coached Rikkaidai's tennis team. Sanada also took over his family's Kendo dojo.

Just then, two young men walked in, a green-haired man and a blonde.

"We're sorry but the restaurant is closed to the public today." Said Taka-san as he turned to look at the guest however they just smirked and chuckled.

"You're throwing a party for someone but when that person shows up, you don't let him in?" the green-haired man smirked as he removed his shades.

"E…Echizen!?"

"Osashiburi sempai."

"OCHIBIIII!!!!" came a loud wail as Eiji threw himself at his kouhai, he clung on to Ryoma nearly strangling him. "OCHIBI I MISSED YOUUUUUU!!!!!" he yelled.

"H…Hey there Kikumaru-sempai, sorry but y...you're strangling me!" wheezed Ryoma.

"Echizen!" yelled Momoshiro as he too crushed his kouhai in a bone–crushing embrace making Ryoma nearly turn blue. Oishi ran about in panic as he saw poor Ryoma struggling to breathe, "Eiji! Momo! Put him down! He's suffocating!"

All the while the blonde had laughed as he watched his friend get squeezed to death by his sempais. "KEVIN DON'T JUST SAND THERE! HELP ME!" cried Ryoma as he was tackled yet by another sempai who happened to be Jirou then Akaya.

Everyone turned to look at the blonde, "KEVIN SMITH?!" yelled everyone in unison.

"It's been a while, I wonder if you all still remember me." He said smiling as everybody's jaws dropped as they looked between a wheezing Ryoma and a smiling Kevin.

* * *

A/N:And that concludes this chappie, 8 will probably be out at the end of this month or in April. **Guys I'd really REALLY AND TRUELLY appreciate it if you reviewed, especially people who have favorited it, I'd like you opnions. Critisim and Critique is definitely very welcome! The button's right below! ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I'd really like you to leave a review if you've alerted or favourited this fic, like why you like it or if there are things I can improve on.**

Previously

"KEVIN SMITH?!" yelled everyone in unison.

"It's been a while, I wonder if you all still remember me." He said smiling as everybody's jaws dropped as they looked between a wheezing Ryoma and a smiling Kevin.

**Back to the story…**

**Chapter 8: Enter The King**

Kevin Smith, former captain of the American Team for the Goodwill Games and now pro tennis player stood in front of them. Hands in pockets, head cocked to the side and feet planted. He oozed confidence and didn't look out of place even with his blonde hair. "You caused such a ruckus about Ryoma, how _could_ we forget you!?" yelled Momo pointing at him while his other arm stayed around Ryoma's neck.

Eiji, ever the forward one had his arm slung over Kevin'shoulder in a blink of an eye, "Ne, ne how come you're here with Ochibi?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Hello Kikumaru-san. As for why I'm here, it's cause Ryo's b-" but he was suddenly broken off by the sound of the restaurant door's opening. And in stepped Atobe Keigo.

But he wasn't alone; a young woman, about a head shorter than him was on his arm. Long waist length silvery blonde hair followed her like a cape as they swept in. She was in no doubt beautiful, electric blue eyes stared out of a delicate doll-like face with a small nose and smiling, heart shaped mouth. Atobe looked every inch a king as he escorted the girl in, his eyes swept over the heads until it landed on the mop of dark-green, their eyes met for a moment so short that Ryoma thought it was just a figment of his imagination.

"I apologize for being late, it's has been a while, Echizen." He said in his deep baritone voice.

"Yes Atobe, but we're all much more interested in this beautiful goddess you have brought with you." Niou Masaharu said smoothly, he had suddenly gone from his pro golfer boyfriend, Yagyuu Hiroshi to Ritsu's side. Taking her hand, he bowed gracefully over it, "I am Niou Masaharu, you can call me Haru," he winked, " but might I ask this lovely maiden's name? "

The girl didn't even blush, she took it in stride. "Thank you for your compliments, _Haru_-san." She said to him, voice soft and bell-like; then turning to everyone else, "I am Kotonami Ritsuka, it is a pleasure to meet you all." and bowing gracefully.

And just like that, the party started. Kamio who belonged to a rather successful band called SETH as it's bass guitarist and backup singer, had gotten the music going; Marui, Kikumaru, Momo and Kintarou let off streamers; Oishi, Ootori and Dan helped Taka-san and Jackal bring out the food while the others just chilled. Akaya had become good friends with Ryoma during high school and had kept in contact with him while he'd been over-seas, went over to say high but ended up in a rather awkward conversation with Kevin instead. Inui who had volunteered to help in the kitchen but had been immediately turned away for fear of his…unique… creations, was exchanging data with his colleague and best friend Yanagi Renji, they both worked as research scientists. The former captains also went over to say hello with the exception of Tezuka, he and Fuji had yet to show up. Ryoma noticed and voiced it out, "Ne, where's Buchou and Fuji?"  
Only the ex-Seigaku's and Hyotei's as well as Yukimura, Sanada and Kirirhara knew about what happened between the three of them so it struck Yukimura strange that he should ask considering what had happened.

"They haven't arrived yet, we did send invites though." Eiji said quickly, smiling and slinging an arm over his shoulder.

As all this was going on Atobe who had yet to talk to the young man, was lounging in one of the many arm chairs scattered around the restaurant as he watched Ryoma silently, Ritsu, who sat in another one next to him sipping a glass of juice noticed but didn't press the matter. "I need the restroom, will you be fine by yourself for a moment?" it was Atobe who'd spoken, he stood by Ritsu's chair with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"Sure-" she answered but was cut off Jirou took Atobe's former seat and introducing himself. "Hello Ritsu-chin! I'm Akutagawa Jirou! Keigo's old teammate and Bun-chan's boyfriend!" he said, hyper as ever. Ritsu smiled, and they started up a converstion while Atobe silently excused himself.

Ryoma was happy to be back though he'd never admit it. He was currently having a rather _interesting _chat with Ibu Shinji about his health but couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed with the fact the Keigo hadn't even bothered to come over and talk to him. And he had called him Echizen. Maybe he'd lost interest, after all, he _did_ bring that girl with. "-so you really should take of your body and remember to relax your muscles. I know that you do but I'm just telling you, as a pro, you still need to train but also take care of your body, as a physic therapist, it is my advice, but you can choose not to take it since you're a pro, but I'm also so a pro o you really should listen and- "

"Gomen senpai, but I…uh…Need the toilet! Yeah, ahaha, it's been great talking to you! Bye!" Ryoma said quickly and high tailing away before Shinji could say anymore. God, that guy loved to talk! "Bye, ah yes , the toilet. Yeah right, he was probably getting bored, but he really should take my advice…" mumbled Shinji.

Keigo was leant over the wash basin, his face was went as he'd just splashed some water on it. He'd spent the whole time back there staring at Ryoma, he knew that Ritsu had caught him staring but since she hadn't said anything yet, he wouldn't oblige to tell her. Bringing her today had been a coincidence. It had been a few days since the meeting at his house, then suddenly this morning she had asked to meet him, since he was coming to attend he had extended an invitation to her as well. His thoughts drifted back to Ryoma and the time they had spent together before he left, if possible, Ryoma looked even more handsome than before. What he didn't get though, was why that blonde, Kevin, was here with him. They hadn't gotten along at all during the Goodwill Games, they'd probably met again after Ryoma left for America. Wait…Just now that brat had been standing rather close to Ryoma, what if he was Ryoam's-! His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door being opened. And who should enter? The Prince himself.

Ryoma stood frozen in the doorway, in front of him was Atobe Keigo, a Keigo that had water splashed on his face, and yet still looked absolutely _hot. _He gulped, "Hey, it's been awhile, Monkey King." He said in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice as he entered the bathroom and walked to lean by the basins.

"Ahn, it has…" replied Keigo trailing off. Awkward. This was sooo awkward.

"So, um, you never told me you were 1bi." Ryoma asked looking straight ahead of him while Atobe dried his face with some tissues..

"Never felt the need to." the older answered, his tone nonchalant as he preened himself in the mirror.

"Then, that girl, Riku? Is she your…girlfriend?" this time the younger boy's eyes were covered by his green locks, his shoulders were tense as he waited with baited breath for the answer.

Keigo stopped for just a second but carried on, feigning indifference at the question, "You could say that. She's my fiancé." He said in a quiet voice.

Ryoma's head shot up to look at him stunned and eyes wide in disbelief. He wanted to see the man's face himself, this couldn't be true! Unfortunately, Keigo's back was turned, "Oi, Brat, since I answered your questions, tell me, what is that foreigner to you?"

Ryoma, who had recovered from his shock, collapsed against the basin, "Kevin's my b-"

For some reason, everyone was getting cut off in mid-sentence today.

The bathroom door had opened to reveal a tall man with toffee colored hair, his eyes were closed and at first glance you might have mistaken him for a woman if you didn't know him.

"Ara, hello there…"

"Fuji." Said Atobe with a slight growl of annoyance while Ryoma was surprised,

"Fuji-senpai!"

"Echizen!"

"Ah, I…I just wait outside." Fuji said excusing himself and letting the door shut behind him.

"Oi, Echizen-"

"Gomen Atobe, I got to go speak to Fuji! I'll see you around! Bye!" Ryoma threw over his shoulder as he left in chase of his senpai.

Keigo didn't even get to say a good-bye. He backed into the wall and slid down, "I still don't know if that blonde is just a friend or not." He muttered in frustration as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Fuji-senpai! Wait!

Fuji turned around, puzzled, "Yes Echizen?"

"Fuji-senpai, I wanted to talk to you about what happened 5 years ago…"

"Echizen, I sorry I-"

"No, wait, first hear me out. I was really hurt by what the two of you did but, since Tezuka found someone who he truly loves, then I feel happy for him. It still hurts that he did what he did, especially with you, one of my closest friends but...even though it took a while, I'm over it. I…I myself, my heart… it's also moved on. So, what I really wanted to say was… I forgive you and wish the both of you the best."

He smiled softly at Fuji who stood there stunned and eyes open wide, but his face slowly crumpled.

"Echizen…I…I'm sorry. I, you were also a very close friend and I…I…I had been in love with Kunimitsu for years, that year we had gotten closer than ever and I thought we'd finally be together but…then you came. I was jealous but, I couldn't help but want to be your friend! Then one night, you were away and it was just me and him…and we… behind your back…It was me! It wasn't him that started it! I was! I so sorry! Echizen I-"

Tears were now streaming down his face as he knelt in front of Echizen, face bowed.

He felt strong hands on his shoulders and looked up into the face of his old friend, the friend he had hurt.

"Fuji-senpai, please, please stop crying. I've forgiven you."

"I can't! I'm so ashamed, both me and Tezuka, he really loved you! We have both been happy for the past few years but that happiness was built on the pain and suffering of you!" Fuji cried in guilt.

"Fuji! Stop it! Please, you're forgiven! I've forgiven you! Let's put the past behind us, what's happened has happened!"

"Thank you… Thank you for forgiving me…" whispered Fuji, his sobs had calmed down to small whimpers.

"Shall we start a new?" asked Ryoma, his hand was stretched out, a soft smile on his face.

The rest of the party went on without a glitch, Fuji, after having calmed down, had pulled Tezuka aside to talk to him. He and Ryoma managed to forge a new friendship and all was well.

Kevin had discreetly observed all this from he sidelines and a smile tugged his lips. Seems like Ryoma had managed to accomplish one of the things he'd set out to do, all that was left was… The king, he also noticed the strained smile the was on his brother's lips. Only people who knew him really well could have noticed it and made a note to ask him about it later.

bi, as in bisexual

Well that's a wrap for chapter 8, now with this next announcement, you guys are all probably gonna kill me. This fic will be on a short hiatus as I am still in school and MID-TERM EXAMS ARE GONING TO START SOON. I hope to get another chappy out before it starts but with the amount of studying I need to do, it will be unlikely so…yeah. The estimated date of the next chapter should be early June.


End file.
